What Doesn't Kill You
by Allox
Summary: In all these stories, Max's hurt. Torn. Infuriated. Her Flock in distress because of their broken leader. Yet, their broken hearts are still pumping. Their mixed feelings haven't killed them. And what doesn't kill you...  it makes your stronger. First FF.


Is it just me, or are we always the leftovers? Sure, when it comes to the stories where we're stripped of our wings, we make _amazing_ friends to the main characters. But, when it comes to the super glue that puts the wings back on, we're the bad guys sick of the Fax because it tears Max from serving us.

We aren't that conceited. Iggy, Ange, and Dylan are pretty close, but as a whole, we're nowhere near.

Even if we were, we'd be right. Why'd you leave Fang? To protect Max? I _doubt_ it. Did you leave just so you could call the shots? We all remember when you tore us apart. You tore me away from my _sister_. The worst part? I was on your side_ the whole time_.

Oh, yeah. By the way, it's the most underrated member of the Flock speaking. Gazzy, but it's Gasman to you.

I know you may think my boxers magically turned into panties and are _way_ too tight, but I'm sick of everything. Max starred in this show. I was fine with that. You come along as her knight with shining armor, right? I can deal. My sister tries to take over the Flock? Meh. Dylan comes in and tries to steal Max to get 'er done? Gross, but the spotlight wasn't focused on him. But then the wedding comes. And ends. And as soon as we see a piece of paper with _your_ name on the bottom, you've stolen _Max's_ show.

She's the reason you are who you are. As much as you don't want to admit it, your ex-girlfriend was almost like your mom. I don't care how wrong that sounds. It's true.

I just need you to know that you suck. She is the reason you can read this letter right now, and tomorrow, and the next day. Those breaths you take... They should be Max's. She gave them to you, huh?

I'm 12 now, Fang. I know stuff about girls. I know she took your breath away. But, when you left, Max found her breath that you took from her in your room. So you should be dead. Until you stole your breath back when you decided to leave.

Wow, that made _no_ sense. But my point is... Do you not love Max? Do you not love _any_ of us? I don't care if you love me... I don't care if anyone ever does. But you don't love one of us, you don't love any of us.

Yours Randomly,

Gasman

—

Hi audience! I know Max is usually the one behind the screen, but why not add a twist in the tale? I know everyone's stories were meant for Fang to feel guilty, but I want to mix it up a bit.

Why not make some of _you_ feel guilty?

Sure, you all have nothing to do with what we do and what happens. But how you take our lives and twist it to your liking, that _is_ your doing. What if Fang and Max never fall back in love? Will you burn your books? Break your Nooks?

Shut up. I had to make it rhyme.

Anyway, off-topic. It's not like I'm not a fangirl too. I know Max can't be alone all her life. But she can't be Dylan's arm candy either. She needs to love and be loved by choice. And you, as a fan, need to love when she's stupid and when she's smart. Even if she's stupid all the time, you need to love her. Now, Fang, I don't care if you do... And that's all I'll say to you. But, to the lovers and the haters, and the inbetweeners, we are who we are. And we love each other for it.

And you don't need to change us! That's what the Whitecoats are for. And even they can't control everything.

Love, Nudge

P.S. Is it weird that I talk the most, but I had the least to say? Weird...

—

We all have our weaknesses. Max's would be emotional attachment, yours would be instinctual thinking, Iggy's would be blindness (as skilled as he is with it...), Nudge's would be bottling up her emotions, Gaz's would be high hopes, Dylan's would be he's controlled, and mine? The list goes on and on. We've all made mistakes using our weaknesses. Was mine what made you leave us?

You lied Fang. You said it wasn't my fault. I know it was. I picked up that gun. I pointed it at my family. I was evil. I _am_ evil. I didn't deserve you, and you knew it. That's why you left. I wouldn't leave, so you had to. If you did, everyone would realize how terrible I was. But they didn't notice. Everyone was hurt and shocked. I was just... Guilty.

But, then, I realized something. I said you lied, right?

But you didn't lie about it not being our fault. You lied every time you something that made someone in the Flock feel like you cared about them.

Because if you cared about any of us, you'd be here instead of reading this. You'd be here instead of hearing about here.

As much as we need to forget you and move on, you were apart of all of us. It doesn't matter how long we knew you... Because we _knew_ you. And we _loved_ you.

The others may never forgive you, Fang. But I have to. Why? You forgave me first.

-Angel

—

Fang, Fang, Fang.

I have no choice but to hate you, do I?

You broke my little sister's heart. Sure, she's older than me. Sure, she's not actually my sister. But that doesn't mean I still won't pound your face in.

She forgave you too many times. When we were with Anne? When you left her because she wanted to be with her _only-known blood sibling?_ When you gawked at Brigid? Even when you left... She forgave you. It was for a split second, but she still forgave you.

But this... This isn't about what you did to Max. Sure, I'm mad about that. But we all matter too. You said you left to protect Max.

Max can sure as heck take care of herself.

Angel can't. Gazzy can't. The rest of us can... Now.

Did you know Angel's _10?_ Gazzy's _12?_ Nudge is _15?_ Max and I are _18?_ We've grown up. And we've _survived_. You left! We were _still_ attacked! Are you happy? You did _nothing_. You left... And then, it got worse. But, you don't deserve to know what happened to us. Because you weren't there for us.

I've tolerated you for years. She always chose you. I was always your backup. But you know what? I filled in all the 'positions' you lost when you left. Except for boyfriend. You know what fills that up for Max? Nothing. And I think everyone knows that's what's best for her, me, everyone.

Max may have saved herself. Max may have saved the world. But the thing is, they are two different things. And you know that.

So, I hate you for one reason and one reason only.

You. Don't. _Care_.

P.S. You can guess who.

—

Nudge lied. Hers isn't the shortest. Mine is. I know you'll break your computer or whatever when you see this. But you are _sick_. I didn't make you to leave. You need to get this through your mind... _You chose to_.

-Dylan

—

You know who I am. You know my story. You've heard it from beginning to end. But you don't know the truth.

They think I'm weak. They think every time I think about or see him, my emotional train steers off its tracks. But honestly? I'm _finished_ with him. And please, don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about.

They want a _love triangle_. They want _drama_. But have you met me? Drama is hardly in my vocabulary. You want drama? You want _Nudge_.

They want me to come crawling back. But let me have you realize something... I stopped crawling before I turned one. Get over your dreams. And, You, get over yourself.

It's over. I'll _never_ forgive. But I will sure as heck forget. I _never_ want to see him again. I _never_ want to hear his name, or think about him. It will only make me remember. And as much pain as I've suffered, remembering him would hurt the most.

The last time I heard his name, I honestly was impassive the rest of the week. An improvement from the initial shock of him leaving, _yes_. Something I want to do every time I'm reminded? _No_.

So now, all of you hopefuls, let me tell you something. I will _never_ love a single person again. Not that my 'soul mate' doesn't exist, it's just that I don't care whether or not he does. So, yes, Dylan. I don't give a crap that you're here. And I'm sure that those one-way tickets to Germany were a waste. A, we can fly. B, the shop is _closed_. The Love Machine _broke_.

When someone has stolen your heart, you can't breathe. When you stole that same person's heart, you need it to live.

I decided I don't need him to live. I gave him his heart back, and I don't care that he still holds mine in his hands wherever he goes. I walk without a heart, yet the blood pumps through my veins. I walk impassive. But, I still protect my Flock. I still protect them as my own children.

And the best part, Fang? I know you're reading. But don't walk away because I know what you're up to. You need to know that I'm still _here_. I'm still _alive_. You may have stolen my heart, but you didn't kill me. _I'm still here_. And I'm forgetting you more and more everyday.

How is that possible? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And just so you know, Fangles? I'm _not_ invincible. I'm _not_ whole. But guess what I _am_? I'm Maximum-freaking-Ride, and here's a little FYI for you.

Maximum-freaking-Ride is 100% finished with you.

**A/N; A'ight. So this is my first FF. Please feel welcome to flame, criticize, and/or tell me what you like in a review (: [especially the last one ;)]. And no, the idea didn't come from Kelly Clarkson. Well, the title did, but the story was just me sick of everyone making Max all pissed at Fang and wallowing in self-pity, and then the Flock is all worried she's dying or something. Yeah... **

**So, who's letter was your favorite? Mine was Nudge's. It was like my little author's note, kinda. But more like in Nudge's POV.**

**Now, getting off the topic of MR, who watched Dance Moms the other day? ;D Little risque, huh? I laughed so hard when they didn't place... **

**Well, adios. **

**~Alli **


End file.
